


Lazuli

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in a million years does she expect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazuli

She expects a young Susanoo-no-Mikoto, monster-slaying god of the raging seas cast out of Heaven for his transgressions.  
  
She expects a military gait, a rock-star sneer, an unreadable gaze above a pair of Ray-Bans sliding up and down and away from her— _too-young too-female clad-in-black unsmiling too-little-too-much-never-quite-enough_ —form.  
  
She doesn't expect dirt on his cheeks, on his split knuckles, in his warm blond hair. She doesn't expect eyes tainted _blue blue blue_ like her hair and the empty space where she once carried her heart, like the sea and the skies splitting above them, like ionized air and bluebells of gratitude; the color of life and death.  
  
He is walking wounded and bleeding blue all over the deck, a Schrödinger's cat out of the box still stuck in superposition, already dead yet so unquestionably _alive_ it hurts to look at him.

It hurts to look away, too.

He hurts and she hurts and she is speaking rude, careless words but his gaze is _knowing_ and she has nowhere to hide, no answer to offer him.  
  
Never in a million years does she expect him.


End file.
